


WHERE ARE YOU¿ (right here.)

by orphan_account



Series: short stories! [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Short Story, cuz i’m bored mmm yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Series: short stories! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558075
Kudos: 3





	WHERE ARE YOU¿ (right here.)

when he was 5, he fell into a hole and got his only arm stuck. she came, no one knows where she came from, or how, they only knew she was there. 

she left when he was 6, he learned how to climb with only one arm, when he turned around to show her, she wasn’t there. 

when he turned 9, him and his sister learned how to swim, but he struggled with it and almost drowned. she possessed some sort of power. she was able to heal him. 

when he learned how to swim completely, she vanished again. 

at 12, he got sad a lot, missing her. she came back again, and things got happy for both him and his sister. they felt trapped where they were, the father never letting them leave their home. he wasn’t fond of her either, she went to far off places and that was inspiring. 

when he was 14, she was still around. he tripped and broke his one working arm, she helped him up and healed it instantly, how? even she doesn’t know. 

when he turned 16, he felt useless. when he tripped broke his nose, he refused to let her heal him. yelling, screaming, he told her he could survive by himself, that he was better without her. she disappeared. 

when the twins turned 18, they found where she kept some of her items. she wasn’t a mechanic, but she has begun building what looked like a giant arm, on it, the words “TROY”. there was a few other tools surrounding the arm, he grabbed them and continued to work on them. they found her notebook too. 

at 19, they were ready to leave.  
they didn’t know much about their destination,  
tyreen felt drawn too it.  
troy knew who he would find on it. 

in her notebook, the last page she wrote, had one word on it

PANDORA.


End file.
